Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2015
11:54 I think an episode name would be Creamy Canyon 02:54 hello? 09:11 HELLO 09:11 Hi. Stop caps locking. 09:12 LEVEL 419 IS HARD 09:13 HI 09:14 JUST CAPS LOCK 09:29 Hi Chaney and OTak 09:29 *Omega 11:02 Level 740 11:41 Bot 01:37 Hi Wildonesbot 01:37 (I know it's a bot 01:37 X D 01:54 Hi Asew 01:55 Hi guys. 01:55 Hi 01:55 Hi Olaf. 01:57 UGHH -__- 01:57 That wikia contributor on silly wiki 01:58 I blocked him for 919 years. 01:58 (Rofl) 01:58 Hi Susi. 01:59 Wait a minute! .oo 01:59 * o.o 01:59 Umm 01:59 Da hell? 02:00 what something wrong with you stupid disney fan 02:00 -.- 02:00 You must be the one with the problem with Disney -.- 02:01 frozen is for little cunt s 02:01 o.o 02:01 1 email recieving for Roseturnip 02:01 -.- 02:01 I wonder what it is 02:02 Oh what have I missed 02:02 You missed a c-bomb. 02:02 Someone who has a problem woth disney -.- 02:02 Roseturnip has a new password 02:02 With* 02:02 LLS, please no. 02:03 Its done with 02:04 I missed a c-bomb... 02:04 Your lucky 02:04 and LLS, be careful about what you are saying! 02:05 What was I talking about 02:05 Hello Cobi. 02:05 You were talking about personal information. 02:06 Hello! 02:06 "Roseturnip has a new password" 02:06 �� 02:07 It says that you get 20 warning points if you disrupt other users personal imformation 02:07 .. 02:08 Yes, it is true. 02:08 means i have got 20 02:08 Olaf 02:08 Hi Cobi the Boo :D 02:08 Why was I blocked on silly wiki 02:08 FFS -.- 02:08 Hello Supermario :D 02:08 Get over it Never Lord 02:08 Michael can you stop talking about that! -__- 02:09 ^^ 02:09 Why 02:09 Just get over it -.- 02:09 It is annoying others :/ 02:09 That was extre 02:09 Please? 02:09 NO! 02:09 I'm fed up of your whining 02:09 Why?? 02:09 Please 02:09 (y) Olaf 02:09 whinging 02:09 I never did anything wrong on silly wiki 02:09 -. 02:09 Will I ever be unblocked 02:10 I am fed up of you going on about this 02:10 -.- 02:10 Please? ;( 02:10 Michael, if you are begging us to unblock you you are gonna wait for years 02:10 But I am not eternal 02:10 Wait until year 9999 and you will see 02:10 Best thing to do : Wait 02:10 the CCSW has 02:10 NO 02:10 Please 02:10 Yes 02:10 wait 02:11 I cannot wait that long 02:11 I AM NOT ETERNAL 02:11 (Orly) 02:11 Yes. 02:11 Years and years so long unless you sockpuppet 02:11 Well become eternal -.- 02:11 (notrly) 02:11 I am not eternal 02:11 Too bad 02:11 Sorry, i've been trying to do other stuffs 02:11 Lollipop, are YOU a sockpuppet? 02:11 What the heck is going on? 02:11 Now stop going on about it, Never Lord 02:11 Please 02:11 ALWAYS LORD 02:11 IDK what is going on. 02:12 Please unblock me? 02:12 I remember when Michael called me an "evil snowman" 02:12 (rofl) 02:12 Oh 02:12 Because of the block -_________- 02:13 I am gonna wait till EeveeLover comes on chat 02:13 This chat 02:13 You need to get over it, I'm fed up of your behaviour.... 02:13 Lollipop Lancerns-Sweets, are YOU a sockpuppet? 02:13 What? 02:13 EeveeLover may not come on the chat 02:14 So you mean.... I must eb a good user before my unblock? 02:14 *Be 02:14 Just shut up it's done with -.- 02:14 PLEASE 02:14 You are begging 02:14 NOOOOO 02:14 PLEASE 02:14 Nevey -.- 02:14 NO 02:15 never* 02:15 PLEASE 02:15 What 02:15 Shut up -.- 02:15 NEVAH! 02:15 ;( 02:15 ^ 02:15 ^ 02:15 ^ 02:15 ^^ 02:15 Chaney 02:15 Wiill you unblock me 02:15 Chaney is in our side 02:15 When I turn good 02:15 Chaney will not unblock you 02:15 wILDONES IS NOT. -___- 02:15 And so as Lefty. 02:16 I remember what Top Agent said 02:16 Top agent PGG jr wrote: 02:16 UNBLOCK HIM 02:16 See? 02:16 are you sure 02:16 Nope 02:16 Please don't be that harsh 02:16 he said... 02:16 It will NEVAR BE removed 02:17 How about removing your "lord of wikia" title 02:17 Wildonesbot 02:17 NO 02:17 Please don't be that harsh 02:17 Unblock me 02:17 no 02:17 PLEASE DON'T BE THAT HARSH 02:18 I'm not harsh, I'm doing my work and saying the thruth 02:18 YOU ARE HARSH 02:18 Thread:269109 02:18 Really? 02:18 That is unneccesarry 02:18 (yarly) 02:19 Only a few users are blocked 02:19 CLOSE THE UNNECCESARRY THREAD 02:19 NO 02:19 Says you Michael who makes unnecessary messages on threads -__- 02:19 I am contacting Lefty 02:20 RIGHT NOW 02:20 Do not remove the thread 02:20 I am not removing or closing this thread. 02:20 Please 02:21 If flockky becomes an admin 02:21 He will unblock me 02:21 Lefty created a rule that says : everything that happens off the wikia stays off the wikia, therefore, Chaney's proposal is completely eligible 02:21 ^ 02:21 You are pointing to your name,olaf 02:21 If there is something apon a different wikia, it stays off this wikia 02:21 (fp animation) 02:22 It's pointing to Mario's Message (fp animation) 02:22 I know 02:22 I's just 02:22 *It's 02:22 Why are you this harsh 02:22 If you are like this, Go block other users on that wikia 02:23 I'm not harsh, you are continuing on and on about your block on Silly wiki -.- 02:23 Never Lord 02:23 ALWAYS LORD. 02:24 Never Lord 02:24 Always lord 02:24 of 02:24 No one is a lord here! 02:24 ^ 02:24 GTG :( 02:24 Nobody? 02:24 Bye Boo! :P 02:24 See you Cobi then o/ 02:53 Are you Holiday Hut? 02:54 o/ Eevee 02:54 Hi people. 03:07 In my opinion I disagree with Wildone's vote. 03:08 Hey Eevee' 03:08 \o 03:08 Hey guys 03:09 Eevee check PM 03:09 Same Eevee 03:09 What vote? 03:10 I know it can be annoying. 03:10 Hi ScoobyDoo o/ 03:10 But what if that person asks BILLION times?! O.O 03:10 Like MICHAEL -____- 03:11 Exactly! 03:11 Hi people! 03:11 Honestly I don't just supported Chaney's idea for Michael, but for everyone! 03:11 Damn lag. -___- 03:11 And the rule that Jakub mentionned 03:12 Hey SDF \o 03:13 Hello Olaf! 03:13 Is SDF a good user? 03:13 He is Friendly :D 03:13 No worries Eevee 03:13 Good to hear! Window cleared. 11:20 ChaneyTheSamurott Uploaded! File:0743.png for : ) File:0875.png for - _ - File:Xd.gif for X D 11:21 Flockky II I voted, chaynee. 11:21 ChaneyTheSamurott Thread:269109 This, I mean. Oh, OK :D 11:22 Flockky II Ya I voted in that thread I hae to go. It's a Sin has joined the chat. 11:23 It's a Sin Hi people! Flockky II has gone to crush some candies. 11:23 ChaneyTheSamurott Hi It's a Sin. 11:23 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Hi IaS 11:23 Bumblebee the transformer Hi Its A Sin 11:24 Supermario3459 Hi iT4S A sIN Case fail (fail) 11:27 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Dead. 11:29 It's a Sin I supported on Chaney's thread. ScoobyDooFan325 has gone to crush some candies. 11:29 EeveeLover1988 I got to go, bye! ScoobyDooFan325 has joined the chat. 11:29 ScoobyDooFan325 Got lag -____- 11:30 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Bye Eevee \o 11:30 Supermario3459 Bye Eevee o/ EeveeLover1988 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the chat. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Bumblebee the transformer has gone to crush some candies. 11:50 Supermario3459 When you see a large block of "Has gone/joined" system messages it means the chat is dead! (orly) (yarly) 12:00 ScoobyDooFan325 Yes! Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets has joined the chat. Solstice2000 has joined the chat. Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets has gone to crush some candies. Solstice2000 has gone to crush some candies. Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets has joined the chat. Lollipop Lanterns-Sweets has gone to crush some candies. OmegaTensei has gone to crush some candies. Storm2 has gone to crush some candies. 03:29 I supported on Chaney's thread. 03:29 I got to go, bye! 03:29 Got lag 03:30 -____- 03:30 Bye Eevee \o 03:30 Bye Eevee o/ 03:50 When you see a large block of "Has gone/joined" system messages it means the chat is dead! 03:51 (orly) 03:51 (yarly) 04:00 Yes! 05:19 Wow... 05:50 hi 05:50 where r u from 05:50 why do you ask? 05:50 just asking 05:50 Somewhere. 05:51 what do you mean somewhere 05:51 Somewhere. 05:54 I am also from somewhere :D 05:54 Same 05:54 I live Somewhere over the rainbow 05:54 i am from pennsylvania 05:54 Hello Gason? 05:54 Pennsylvania? 05:55 The place where the biggest idiots are LOL 05:55 -__- 05:55 That is' 05:55 n't nice 05:55 That also insults Leo -___- 05:55 Tell him he is an idiot ;-) 05:56 o.o 05:56 I'll be telling you, that you are getting a kick... 05:57 When someone make an offense, don't just sit there by saying " o.o ", go for it and ban it!!! 05:57 I was about to kick him, but Olaf was first. 05:58 Please do not insult other users, Gason 05:59 If you ask why I said it: I AM MAD BECAUSE OF SO MANY PEOPLE FROM PENNSYLVANIA. 05:59 Then you don't need to insult everyone from Pennsylvania! 05:59 Nothing wrong with that 06:01 Call me Gordon, by the way. 06:02 OK, Gordon, don't insult people from PA. 06:05 PA rocks 06:12 I can say that you are warned Gordon. Anyways Welcome to the wiki 06:14 I feel old :( 06:14 Don't feel old, 06:14 I am old though :( 06:15 Hi PC. :( 06:15 Hello everyone! 06:15 Well, I am only 16. 06:15 I am older. :/ 06:17 I am 20 06:17 Hi Catlover o/ 06:17 Again.. I am older. 06:17 Eeveelover is 26 06:17 Older again... 06:18 I am so old. 06:19 Multiply the numbers in my username. 06:20 30? 06:20 Minus two. 06:20 28? 06:20 28? Not that old 06:20 That is my age. :( 06:20 I guess I am the oldest on chat :( 06:21 And I guess I am the youngest. 06:24 Is there someone older than me? 06:25 I highly doubt that. 06:26 February 22, 1987. 06:26 Gason 06:26 May 23, 1999. 06:26 you aren't youngest 06:26 I am :S 06:27 O RLY? 06:27 Olaf, am I the oldest? 06:27 I'm 13, well, 14 in 8 days :P 06:27 Nice. 06:27 No, there is 1 INACTIVE user who is 47 06:27 wow! 06:27 And someone older than him/her? 06:28 There is also one, who is 52. 06:28 No one older than them 06:28 is there? O.o 06:28 Me. 06:28 O.o 06:28 o.o 06:28 I never knew 06:28 You are 52? 06:28 Yes, I am 52. 06:28 July 4, 1963. 06:29 I am on: My year of birth - 928. 06:29 *918 06:29 1081? 06:30 You got it. 06:30 I am on 209 :( 06:30 User blog:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711/Should we Unban Leo? 06:30 I'm on 1033 06:30 1081 sucks. 06:31 You should see the first version of 1180 06:31 I have seen it. 06:33 I want to say once again sorry. 06:37 TBH: I hate being 16. 06:37 I'm on 1081! 06:37 >__< 06:38 1081 sucks so hard! 06:38 *____* Very hard level 06:39 I gtg :( 06:40 Bye. 06:40 Thebagofcandycrushcolourbombs 06:41 Spam. 06:42 Bagofcandycrushcolourbombs 06:43 Stop spamming. 06:43 Or a bag of wrappers 06:44 Sweet Wrappers 06:44 ... 06:44 Sweet 06:45 A bag of chocolate 06:45 Stop. 06:46 �� 06:46 You are Holiday Hut! -___________- 06:46 No 06:47 If you are not, how come you are spamming like him? 06:48 What kind of username is this? 06:48 I can see Burp in there. -__- 06:49 Me too. 06:49 hey people guess who is back 06:49 I don't know. 06:49 Fiona? 06:50 no 06:50 madison 06:50 Whatever. 06:50 lets burp again 06:50 No burps please. 06:50 burp so nicely 06:50 burp burp burp like burp burp burp 06:50 -___- 06:51 pureheart catlover do you like burps 06:51 if not you are burping wrong 06:51 No comment. 06:51 and you gason 06:51 i assume you like gas (farts) like my sister fiona 06:51 o.o 06:52 and you should learn how to burp now 06:52 have you ever burped so much you had to burp again 06:53 do you like burps not real name 06:53 because burps are the best 06:54 burp burp burp like burp burp burp 06:54 -__- 06:54 hey olaf do you like burps 06:54 Fiona again. 06:54 i am madison not fiona 06:55 i am talking about burps 06:55 not farts 06:55 so now lets burp 06:55 everyone burp with me 06:55 burp burp burp like burp burp burp 06:56 and once again 06:56 burp burp burp like burp burp burp 06:56 b 06:56 u 06:56 rp 06:57 Thank you. 06:57 I hate people who talk about burps. 06:57 I can tell you that there's another one who talk about farts too -__________________- 06:57 We can't get rid of them since they create an account everytime 06:58 I feel they are one and the same person. 06:58 Same 06:58 And her real name is FIONA MADISON FORTUNA. 06:59 Hi 06:59 Hi NRN NRN NRN NRN 06:59 Pure heart catlover 06:59 Kick 07:00 Sock puppet of burpinski 07:00 i am back with nice burps 07:00 and with awesome username 07:01 OMG. 07:01 NO. 07:01 Kick supermario please 07:01 burp burp burp like burp burp burp 07:01 Sock puppet of burpinski 07:01 i am madison 07:01 Hey guys 07:01 Her Fionas alt 07:01 Hi emma 07:01 hey* 07:02 Hi olaf 07:02 Wait burpinski was still here 07:02 No, he was on my list 07:02 I banned him 07:03 (from my list) 07:03 Guys 07:03 User blog:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711/Should we Unban Leo? 07:03 Not yet 07:03 No 07:03 He called lefty a c*nt 07:03 remember? 07:03 It was an Accident 07:03 His 3 months is almost over 07:03 plus Lefty a 07:04 was annoying him with "W" 07:04 Calling someone a c*nt was by accident? 07:04 Lefty annoyed me with it and I got banned forever 07:04 did he take blame? nooo 07:05 Well he is the one to blame for his ban (Lefty) 07:05 You don't call someone a c*nt by accident! 07:21 Dead 07:22 Hello dead chat 07:24 Hello. 07:26 And hello again! 07:26 Hello. 07:28 hiiiiiiii 07:28 Hello. 07:29 gason u understand hindi 07:29 ... 07:29 No. 07:29 olaf u understand hindi 07:29 Duh, no 07:29 Let's NOT talk about hindi 07:29 cobi u understand hindi 07:30 No? 07:30 emmaelise u understand hindi 07:30 Oh wait, I have a nickname for him (rofl) 07:30 Sort of 07:31 Hey 07:31 Saltka Jain 07:31 Speak up *****. I aint having none of this trollig 07:31 apa kya kara rahe haiṁ 07:31 ... 07:32 I don't understand it. 07:32 Speak english. 07:32 NOW. 07:32 u said u understand hindi so speak hindi 07:32 Seriously? -____- 07:32 I aint speaking that. 07:32 You are going to speak english. 07:32 Oh hi guys 07:32 Hello. 07:32 I've been caught up with the Geometry Dash Wikia chat 07:33 Geometry Dash?! o.o 07:33 Geometry dash can burn 07:33 I LOVE THAT GAME! :D 07:33 Anushka, do you even dare speak to me? 07:33 I wouldn't. 07:34 I aint having another troll in this chat. And anyone who thinks they can sit there and troll people should have their flesh burned off slowly 07:34 -Wii fit trainer 07:34 i was speaking to you emmaelise 07:34 Oh you were. 07:34 you not reply 07:34 Damn straight. 07:35 I am not in the mood to be f***ed with today. 07:35 means 07:35 I am mean. 07:35 That means you shouldn't mess up with Emmaelise. 07:35 DONE. 07:35 Means you shut the f*ck up 07:35 Olaf 07:35 or me, Gason 07:35 stay out of this. 07:35 Thats my line. 07:35 means 07:36 IT MEANS 07:36 SHUT UP 07:36 I WILL BURN YOUR FLESH OFF SLOWLY 07:36 bahuta cupa raho 07:36 Or you can burn the witch 07:36 Anushka 07:36 I will give you one more chance to shut up 07:36 before I go all out brutal on you. 07:36 * Asew54321 stocks the fallout shelter 07:37 I'm ready 07:37 There you go. 07:38 your rude 07:38 Ugh! 07:38 THATS IT. 07:38 I AM SICK OF YOU TROLLS 07:38 Emma 07:38 Anushka, your English sucks. :D 07:38 leave him with me 07:38 i 07:38 GO BACK TO WHERE THE F*CK YOU CAME FROM. 07:38 n PM 07:38 Hell no. 07:39 he screwed up. 07:39 your rude your banned emmaelise 07:39 I aint going to get banned 07:39 I can't be touched. 07:39 Kool, leave./ 07:39 whos kool 07:40 Nice attempt for an excuse. 07:40 means 07:40 The number 1 rule of chat is you don't screw with me in this state. 07:40 IT MEANS SHUT UP! 07:40 your rude 07:40 Don't screw with anyone -__- 07:40 Your rude! 07:41 im not 07:41 your rude 07:41 You can go burn 07:41 Yeah right, if I poured water over you, would you disappear into smithereens? Witch 07:42 i took a picture 07:42 Calling people a witch is my job. 07:42 i am showing others 07:42 Amushka, where? 07:42 I know you are kool. 07:42 wikia workers 07:43 by 07:43 Good idea. 07:43 Name me one. 07:43 o/ Anushka. See you whennever. 07:43 Ill burn your ass anytime 07:43 That's nice. 07:43 come back here and your gonna get it! 07:43 Ohai NRN 07:43 Oh, hey NRN 07:43 you don't smell of salt anymore! Thats good 07:43 Oh hi, NRN 07:45 Deeeaaadddd 07:46 Chat was dead a while ago so I left 07:49 La dee da 07:52 Dead again. 07:52 Asew check pm 07:53 I can't wait until May. 07:53 Why, Gason? 08:05 OMG PEOPLE 08:05 Because it is my birthday in May? 08:05 IF YOU'RE GOING TO AFK THEN JUST LEAVE 08:05 Hi Gason 08:06 ugh I hate when chat has 5 people and all of them are afk 08:06 bai 08:07 Hello. 08:07 Hello 08:08 Does anyone know a user named Emmalise401? 08:09 Yeah, we do. 08:09 He has been banned before, but somehow he has been forgiven. :/ 08:09 Someone came into the community central chat complaining about rudeness, and how admins ignore the issue 08:10 From emmalise 08:10 Huh? 08:10 I don't know what happened today, sorry :/ 08:11 A user who wishes to remain anonymous complains about how Emmalise has been to rude to him/her and came to the community chat for a solution 08:11 I have had lag, not to mention my computer acts up weird. 08:11 Yeah, Emma is sometimes rude. 08:11 According to the user, the admins have ignored his comlaints 08:11 Hmmm... 08:12 Does he/she know who was on? 08:12 I am not sure 08:12 Is he still on that chat? 08:12 Yes 08:12 Ask him/her please. 08:14 These users were on: asew54321 08:14 supermario233459 08:15 3459 08:15 wildonesbot 08:15 Anyone else? 08:15 wildonesbot is a bot, he records chat. 08:15 olaf-tiffi-odus27511 08:15 gason39 08:15 That is all 08:15 olaf-tiffi-odus27511? 08:16 I guess I have to ban that one... 08:16 That is how he put it 08:16 Then tell him there is only Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711. 08:16 Or, Olaf409. 08:17 Those were the people in the chat at the tim 08:18 He says it occured a while ago 08:18 .... 08:19 What is this about ? 08:19 I was AFK when it happened... Emmaelise is getting REALLY annoying -___- 08:21 He also says he tries to bring it up as much as possible but no one cares 08:22 Ok? 08:23 We care about rudeness... I wonder who reported us -__- 08:23 But I bet it's someone has 0 edits 08:24 Please PM me his name. 08:24 Or her. 08:24 No he reported on Emmalise, but he said you were in the chat at the time 08:24 PM me the reporter's name. 08:24 I know who it is 08:24 Oh bleeping hell... 08:24 I was AFK on that time 08:26 Tell him we don't speak hindi and if he won't stop annoying, game over. 08:26 Ok 08:27 So he was speaking Hindi in the chat, and Emmalise told him to shut up 08:27 ? 08:27 Basically 08:27 I don't know. 08:27 Olaf? 08:27 What happened when I was gone? 08:28 He kept asking if we spoke hindi and then spoke hindi and called us rude :/ 08:28 Ok 08:28 that's all I know 08:28 Yeah 08:28 Hhe just said 08:29 he was doing nothing wrong and Emmalise told him to shut up 08:29 Nothing wrong, really? 08:29 He kept speaking hindi, emmaelisa asked him to speak english or shut up 08:29 Did emmalise say she can speak Hindi? That is what he just said 08:30 Something along those lines 08:30 Emmaelise is a he and he said Sort if 08:30 of* 08:31 He says Emmalise ignored what he said and told him to shut up 08:33 Olaf? 08:34 Emma kept telling him to shut up, all I kno 08:34 know* 08:36 He says he didn't annoy anyone 08:38 Hhe wants to know which admin told him to stop annoying 08:38 I did. 08:38 Right now. 08:39 Simply, Chaney. 08:43 Ok 08:43 The issue should be resolved ty 09:11 Hello again Gordon. 09:47 Testing : 09:47 Still not working :/ 10:48 and let's try a third message for the bit bucket? 10:48 number four 10:48 that's how many tries it took. 10:48 lag ate messages1, 2 and 3. 10:49 this is unusable... 10:49 :( 11:14 :D 11:14 :/ 2015 09 19